And loves letters
by Nathalie.S
Summary: —Ugh. — Levanta con uno de sus pulgares el peluche y lo tira contra la pared, como si el pobre oso tuviera culpa de su evidente torpeza. Curvea sus labios en una sonrisa de lado, después de todo, un triángulo amoroso puede ser también de cuatro.


**_And loves letters_**

_Sasuke U. / Hinata. H._

_Autora: Nathalie.S_

_**Dictamen: **Los personajes** de** Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto y este fic es realizado únicamente para el entretenimiento del lector. La historia, sin embargo me pertenece._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sumary: —Ugh. — Levanta con uno de sus pulgares el peluche y lo tira a la pared, como si el pobre oso tuviera culpa de su evidente torpeza. Una carta cae y una confesión sale a la luz. Después de todo, un triangulo amoroso puede ser también de cuatro. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era de tarde en Konoha, una apacible ciudad ubicada al sur de Japón. El sol, místico astro de calor, enardecía en el panorama metrópoli, dándole pinceladas amarillentas y naranjas a un lugar más arriba de los rascacielos, edificios o montañas. Todo era hermoso, bello y natural, Hasta que uno baja la vista y pisa la realidad. El sonido ensordecedor del claxon, el bullicio de los transeúntes y el repugnante olor a combustible barato era lo que separaba lo urbano de lo rural. Para Sasuke, estas tres simples cosas eran suficientes para aborrecer la ciudad que lo vio nacer, y desgraciadamente vivir.

Bajo la tutela de su tío, aprendió que la ciudad no era para gente débil. Los peligros que conllevaban en cada callejón, en cada paso, en cada día lo hacían sabedores de su muy antinatural madurez ante las cosas. Todo en su vida giraba en torno al cálculo, la estrategia y su pensar. Las responsabilidades y la carga que conllevaba el apellido Uchiha poco a poco fueron cambiando su modo de ver las cosas, convirtiéndole en _eso. _Sus amistades y su hermano mismo influían en su vida como un cero a la izquierda. En resumen, su única meta que tenía en la vida era llegar a tomar el lugar que merecía, ser el heredero de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de la ciudad de Konohagakure: Uchiha.

Digamos que la vida no había sido muy grata con él. Digamos que era alguien acomplejado y contradictoriamente, fuerte.

Salió a paso apresurado del establecimiento ni bien escuchó el estridente sonido de la campana. Por la expresión de su cara, uno podía deducir que tenía prisa. Observa el reloj de su mano y chasquea la lengua molesto. En menos de media hora debía presentarse ante la junta directiva de la empresa y la lujosa limosina no se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

La entrada de la institución estaba vacía. Los alumnos aun seguían en clases. Sin embargo, él Había terminado el examen general antes que todos, y la verdad no era para sorprenderse. No se hacía problemas, porque para su muy inteligente cerebro, todo tenía respuesta. A menos que se tratase de las fangirls, claro. Huecas y sin personalidad, esas mujeres de poco seso y cara bonita lograban desquiciarlo. En más de una ocasión el acoso se hacía intolerante y tenía que recurrir a los insultos y uno que otro abogado.

Era rico, joven, apuesto e inteligente. El prototipo ideal, sueño de cualquier mujer.

No lo negaba, la verdad. Muchas veces se aprovechaba de ello para sacar un que otro favor. Ya no necesitaba llevar dinero consigo por ejemplo. Con todo lo que le daban aquellas inestables chicas era suficiente para vivir por una semana. Y eso se duplicaba con la llegada de San Valentín. Día tonto, pero que sabia aprovecharlo. Lástima que pronto se venía marzo.

Giro sobre sus talones mientras recibía su libreta de asistencia, en las puertas de la academia. A él no le gustaba desperdiciar el tiempo, por lo que se metía a la academia de verano para adelantar cursos, a lo contrario de sus otros compañeros y su autoproclamado mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaqui. Ese chico era tan imbécil que difícilmente podía diferencia una manzana de una pera. Lástima que eso no atraiga a las chicas. A pesar de ello, su terco corazón y esa insistente voz lograba ganarse la simpatía de sus allegados, cosa que a Sasuke lo hacía cabrear.

Felizmente, al estar él en un curso de aprovechamiento, no podía ver su rubia cabellera por los pasillos a menos que sea en la salida. Tanto el Uzumaqui como tantos otros se encontraban en el salón de al fondo, para rescatar cursos y asi poder entrar al nuevo curso y no tener la vergonzosa opción de repetir de año.

—Serán tontos— exclama mientras sus pasos se dirigen hacia una esquina poco transitada. Su Chofer no aparecía y la verdad, tenía la reverenda pereza de ir y caminar tres cuadras más para tomar el tren. Poco a poco ve a los estudiantes salir de aquellas puertas donde segundos antes lo habia hecho.

Distingue a Naruto entre las cabezas estudiantiles y decide esconderse detrás de una pared. No es que lo odie. No es que no sea su amigo, pero había veces que deseaba no verlo porque el mal genio que llevaba en momentos así podía romperle su cara de _güero._

—Sakura-chan ¿has visto a Sasuke-Teme? —Su voz parece un pito, pito que logra hacer perder los cabales a la bonita chica de cabellos rosas.

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí contigo, Baka— Responde de mala gana. Sasuke finge no conocerlos mientras pasa las manos por su cabellera. Desde siempre aquellos dos han sido un par de escandalosos, no debería sorprenderse por ver que después de años y años, siguen con lo mismo.

De repente para su alivio escucha como ambos pasos se alejan, al igual que sus voces y el escándalo.

—Al fin—. No puede evitar suspirar del alivio. Cuando trata de salir de entre las sombras, choca con un balde de basura, logrando que resbale abruptamente al suelo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no es lo único que cae. Desgraciadamente el balde estaba lleno, y al caer Sasuke, la basura también.

—Mierda— Insulta sin pudor. El Uchiha hace una mueca de asco al notar como las sobras de comida, papeles y uno que otro objeto maloliente que se abstiene de nombrar manchan su playera. Retira los desperdicios con una de sus manos, escupiendo maldiciones y amenazas.

— ¿Qué demonios?—Exclama mientras se incorpora con agilidad. De una de las malolientes bolsas de plástico había caido un bonito oso de felpa, que logra estamparse en el rostro serio del Uchiha.

—Ugh. — Levanta con uno de sus pulgares el peluche y lo tira a la pared, como si el pobre oso tuviera culpa de su evidente torpeza. Sin embargo, ve caer una carta del objeto, tal vez prendado en su singular ropita de circo que le recordaba a los trajes llamativos que llevaba Naruto, sobre todo a ese color anaranjado chillón que tenía como chamarra.

No hubo interés alguno cuando levanto la carta, tampoco cuando la empezó a leer. Simplemente estaba aburrido y la verdad, quería reírse un buen rato.

"Para Naruto Uzumaqui" siendo sinceros, la primera parte oración no lo hizo reír. Sintió las cejas contraerse y creyó suponer que era por el disgusto que le traía ese nombre. Solo ayer el desgraciado le había arruinado su traje de marca luego de haberle empujado a la fuente, una de las tantas razones para detestarlo ese día.

"La verdad, es la primera vez que te digo algo que no sea más que monosílabos, yo… yo en verdad lo siento mucho. Cada vez que me acerco y estoy a tu lado, siento como las palabras se atoran y no me dejan respirar… soy una cobarde" Dejo de leer para sentir sus labios tiritar levemente. "_Valla cobarde_" se mofa. Con su dedo señala el último párrafo, no queriendo leer más cursilerías

"…Siempre lloraba y me rendía, estuve a punto de caer hacia el camino erróneo, pero… tú, me demostraste el camino que debía seguir. Siempre estuve observándote. Te he admirado desde lejos, deseando estar a tu lado, estar contigo. Muchos, muchos pueden decir que eres un perdedor, pero yo creo que un perdedor es cuando en verdad lo cree y deja de avanzar. Es por eso que te admiro… tanto que yo logre darme cuenta de que quedé prendidamente…enamorada de… de ti"

Guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. ¿Alguien gusta de Naruto? y lo más confuso de todo esto es que no parece ser hueca e imbécil como él.

Recoge también el muñeco, que tiene una gran similitud con el Uzumaqui, y sigue su camino. Por un momento se olvida de la enorme pereza que siente al caminar hacia el tren y el mal genio que lleva consigo todo el día. Solo logra pensar en aquellas palabras tan intensas y auténticas que llevaba bajo el sobre. Era anónimo, sin firma. Y Aun así podía sentir legibles los rastros de la persona impregnados en esas simples palabras que calaron en él como lluvia al desierto.

—Disculpe— alguien se sienta al costado suyo.

Entreabre los ojos y ve la estación por la ventana. No recuerda mucho la trayectoria hacia la ventanilla de compra de tickets, tampoco cuando ingresó al Tren y mucho menos cuando se dispuso a tomar en sus manos al curioso oso.

Ve la hora de su reloj y observa que ya es tarde.

El trasporte se mueve con calma, de un lado a otro, como un bote siendo llevado por las olas del mar. No hay sonido, no hay humo ni cláxones. Las ventanas siguen abiertas pero Sasuke no parece escuchar nada. Sus oídos se tapan y su mente vacila.

¿Qué le pasa al mundo? Es tan absurdo.

A pesar de tener la carta como testimonio, no podía evitar dudar. ¿Alguien había hecho _**algo**_ por Naruto? no es como si en verdad fuese el fin del mundo, pero tampoco era un paraíso de lirios y rosas. Realidad o no, Naruto seguía siendo un tarado, su personalidad parlanchina y exagerada eran pruebas de ello, como su poca mentalidad. Otro payaso más de la clase y sin embargo para la autora de esta carta, parecía significar su dependencia.

Olvida el asunto, o por lo menos, trata de hacerlo mientras escucha su Ipod. "Como sea, luego llamaría la atención a su chofer por no haberlo recogido. Tal vez lo despediría." piensa

Los llantos de la joven de su costado logran que sus pensamientos vuelen, y él toque piso. De repente todo cae como un balde de agua fría, el ruido de la ciudad, de las personas, y de la joven que lloraba como magdalena.

—Diablos, ¿podrias callarte?— Sasuke nunca tuvo tacto con las mujeres, razón por la cual muchas de sus admiradoras se iban llorando y algunas con el rostro lleno de maquillaje corrido.

—Lo-lo lamento— ella se disculpa algo atemorizada. Sus pequeñas manos juegan con los pliegues del vestido morado que lleva consigo. Sasuke observa que tiene unos curiosos ojos perla. "Hyuuga" piensa mecánicamente. Definitivamente aquella chica era parte de aquella prestigiosa familia, que vendría a ser su competencia empresarial.

—Como sea, deja de llorar. Me fastidias— le increpó hostil. La joven, que parecía ser de la misma edad que Sasuke, se limitó a hacer muecas, de esas que uno hace cuando intenta decir algo pero descubre que si habla empezará a llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke no esperó alguna contestación. Siguió vacilando en despedir al chofer o imponerle una demanda al respecto.

Finalmente, Hinata dejó de llorar. No lo hacía por voluntad, lo hacía por temor a que el hombre sentado a su lado intentase de algún modo, agredirla como hace unos momentos.

Dócil y asustada, la joven de cabellera oscura oculta sus ojos por debajo del cerquillo. Su mirada sojuzgada trata de repeler el contacto visual con aquel desconocido. Aquella voz cargada de enojo y frialdad logró hacerla temblar del miedo. Sus manos se mueven frenéticamente mientras desea con ansias la llegada de su destino. Con la yema de sus dedos, recorre el contorno de la tapadura del libro que recoge de su maletín. _"El alma es una cosa que la espada no puede herir, que el fuego no puede consumir, que el agua no puede macerar y que el viento del medio día no puede secar."_

Sonríe internamente. Hacia cuanto que extrañaba leer aquel manuscrito de frases celebres que Kiba le había regalado por su onceavo cumpleaños, dos días antes de su partida hacia Europa. Siempre lograba alegrarla y trasportarla a un mundo donde las letras son el motor de su místico paraíso.

"_y de sus ojos negros y demoniacos, no dudes en ver que sin embargo, son humanos" _Levanta la mirada y sin pensarlo mucho, la dirige hacia su acompañante.

Su perfil masculino era perfecto. No se sorprendería si apareciera en una de esas portadas de moda que Ino siempre compra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Observa sus cejas levemente arqueadas, que le dan un aspecto serio, maduro. Y sus ojos, que antes se encontraban levemente enrojecidos, parecían apacibles y desinteresados. Llego un punto en el que Hinata no puede diferenciar al horroroso hombre de actitud agresiva y al ser hermoso, que parece mantener todo el equilibrio del universo en su persona.

Más atrayente que la misma noche, Hinata no puede evitar seguir mirándolo. Decir que era muy guapo se queda corto, numerosa belleza debería ser un pecado.

Pero a pesar de todo, no sentía nada más que admiración física.

Porque su corazón ya lo tenía alguien, aunque este no lo sabía. "Naruto Uzumaqui" Un niño que valía mas que 10 hombres juntos. Sonaba soberbio decirlo, pero era la pura verdad. Huérfano y con condición modesta, le había enseñado que la vida no es solo avanzar hacia una sola dirección.

Hay un montón de caminos, buenos y malos, por escoger. Y a pesar de que ninguno se le presentó a Naruto, el mismo fue creando, poco a poco, el suyo.

_"Sol radiante_" Había escrito en las patitas del peluche. Recordarlo la pone al borde del llanto nuevamente. Sus ojos turbios no pueden evitar moverse de un lado a otro, martirizándose de su torpeza. Había perdido la carta y el oso. A pesar que el cumpleaños del Uzumaqui había sido la semana pasada, no tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse y saludarlo el mismo día. Había ido a la fiesta, pero casi nadie la reconoció. El excéntrico maquillaje purpuroso y el traje fuera de lo usual logró ocultar su identidad en la mansión Uchiha, donde se había celebrado. Esta demás decir que los gastos se lo codeo Sasuke, quien ofreció su casa por esta noche como regalo de cumpleaños.

Iba a confesarse hoy día. Pero luego de correr hacia la escuela de arte, el curso de vacaciones útiles y el bus que nunca llegó, la masa de felpa y la carta misma desaparecieron.

_"Me impulsa el amor, y él es quien me hace hablar"_ Lee por coincidencia. Se siente devastada, ojalá hubiese sido más valiente.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? no. Me joda donde estés en verdad. No. ¿Sakura podrías dejar de gritarme? Pídeselo a Naruto. Bien. ¿Enserio? Pues me vale lo que pienses. No, y no me interesa. — Un hilo de oraciones sin sentido, pero Hinata supuso que era una conversación por teléfono. Y lo más sorprendente aún era que el nombre de "Naruto" fue mencionado.

Giro la cabeza totalmente. No sabía si gritar o enmudecer. Aunque la verdad, a Sasuke no le gusta el ruido.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

Su nombre parece taladrar sus neuronas. Él estaba a su costado. Él, el mejor amigo del chico del cual esta templada. Él, que tiene en su maletín oscuro su oso de felpa y la carta doblada en cuatro. Lo ve, ahí sobresaliendo de la oscuridad de sus cosas, la ropita anaranjada del muñeco y una esquina de la hoja de papel de corazones.

¿Cómo no lo pudo reconocerlo antes? claro, era muy despistada para notarlo.

Luego de eso, pareciese como si el vagón tambaleara y se las dé inexplicablemente por dar vueltas.

— ¿Sa-sasuke?— en ese momento deseo borrar su nombre, arrugarlo como papel. El mencionado volteó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me conoces?— Le hubiera encantado decir no.

Sasuke parpadea. Su mirada oscura refleja la incertidumbre que le ocasionaba aquella joven que se dirigía hacia él con sorpresa y espanto.

—El pe-peluche es mi-mio— Hinata se golpea la cabeza con la mano. Luego de su cabeza sale sangre y se desmaya. Ojalá hubiese pasado eso. Pero era su imaginación, del cual pierde el control desde que la adrenalina empezó a recorrer por sus venas.

"El peluche es mío" era lo más tonto y precipitado que había dicho en su vida. Sasuke la observa sin decir nada.

—Un poema es como un espejo…

—…que camina en una calle desconocida.

Completa con voz titubeante.

—Lo escribiste en el pie de página—comenta con seguridad. Hinata asiente y se avergüenza, con este último comentario claramente le ponia en pie de que habia leído su carta

EL Uchiha sonríe, esa niña era curiosa. Callada y de mejillas rojas, parecía más una cría que una mujer de 16 años. Sus ojos se entrecierran, y ve que a pesar de usar ropas anchas y de señora, es… bonita.

—A Naruto le gusta Sakura— dijo. Por el tono de su voz, su intención no era herirla. Simplemente, era informarle. Noticia que Hinata ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que le costaba creer.

—Yo… yo lo sé—Responde con voz diluida. En todo este momento, Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima. Creer que aquella enclenque persona había escrito algo tan envalentado… un contraste de poema. Su piel nívea, enrojecida hasta los pómulos daba a entender el pudor y la vergüenza que le ocasionaba todo esto.

—hn— y sin nada más que decir durante los 10 segundos siguientes, le entrega el oso y la carta.

—Gracias— Sintió los ojos humedecidos y quiso suponer que era por la lluvia que empezaba a caer en la ciudad. Hinata observa como el tren desaparece en el panorama.

Se apoya frente al poste de luz y ve como el Uchiha imita el gesto. Podía sentir su respiración en su nuca.

—Tenía algunos errores ortográficos y noté poca fluidez.— Hinata se siente pequeña, y también, muy mala escritora. Era bien sabido en el colegio que Sasuke Uchiha había obtenido más de una decena de méritos en concursos de literatura. ¿Y ella?, todos sus poemas y escritos se encontraban debajo de su almohada. De seguro que los de él, estaban en una vitrina de galardones.

—Pero están bien. Ojalá ese idiota sepa entenderlo— Murmuró el azabache frotando sus manos en un intento de acoger calor. La lluvia caía y resbalaba en sus cuerpos sin piedad.

Hinata solo levanta las cejas y descifra la oración. A eso es lo que llamaría un cumplido _made in Uchiha. _

—Cla-claro— trata de sonreír, pero sus comisuras se inclinan hacia abajo. No es como no si pudiera hacerlo, no… simplemente no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Algunos mechones rebeldes se pegan a su frente, dandole un aspecto gracioso. El Uchiha cabecea un par de veces, salpicando el agua de sus cabellos. —Adiós—levanta una mano y se aleja. —Por cierto, por lo que dije— su voz parecía vacilar. Hinata levanta el mentón y ve como por una fracción de segundo, que los ojos de Sasuke se muestran comprensivos y ¿tiernos?

—Tú amas a Naruto, él ama a Sakura, pero Sakura me ama a mí. Piensa en eso. — Y con las dudas en la mente, Sasuke se aleja a paso calmado a pesar de que la reunión empresarial ya halla iniciado hace más de 15 minutos.

Hinata suspira sin entender aún. Observa el nublado cielo y las gotas empapar su rostro. El Uchiha la contempla desde lejos, haciendo su caminata hacia el paradero de taxis más pesada.

_Después de todo, un triangulo amoroso puede ser de cuatro._

Y con este pensamiento, se Aleja.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora de hace 10 días:**

Me han dicho que soy muy cursi y romanticona pero bah.

Empecé mis clases, lo sé. Me siento fatal pero a la vez contenta. Sí, soy un puñado de contradicción. Encontrarme con viejos amigos y con los que fortuna, no lo son. Hoy día es domingo y tengo una pila de tareas detrás de mí, es de noche. La verdad nunca e sido tan irresponsable pero bueno (': hay una primera vez.

Es un Oneshot Sasuhina, aunque la historia está muy trillada a mi parecer. Me quiero animar a hacer un OS de Naruto & Sasuke & Hinata (Si, yaoi y hetero) , pero no creo que se me dé.

Gracias por sus rewiews, me animan a seguir publicando. Si entran a mi perfil podrán ver una encuesta. Si, ustedes decidirán cual sera la pareja principal para mi próximo Oneshot. Bueno me despido (:

Contesto los rewiews del oneshot anterior

**CocodriloDeLaGaleta**: Muchas gracias, de verdad (: me alegra que te halla gustado. Pues si, disfruté escribirlo. Me sentia tan nostálgica que me quedé encantada cuando quedó en ese lugar.

**Hanabi Sarutobi**: Gracias (:

**Zafi15:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Pues la verdad yo nunca lo he intentado, pero me encantaria hacerlo. Siempre que hay enbotellamiento en mi pais, me toca ver frente mio a ancianos ._. .besos.

**hiNaru aburame: **Si, lo dejé final abierto debido a que no queria estropear lo místico de la historia, o bueno, si es que tiene algo de místico xD. Que bueno que te halla gustado, me pone tan feliz (:

**KatheRin-Sama:** Jajaja, que se conoscan lo harán, pero en un futuro cercano. Lamento mucho no hacer una continuación, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo asi, luego lo estropeo con ideas fuera de lugar xD. Besos.

.

.

.

_**Nota actual: **Bueno bueno, hoy es 31 de marzo del 2011 y por FIN la página me dejó publicar este OS que, desde hace más de una semana, he intentado colgar. Tengo un monton de tareas por hacer en este momento, pero bueno, con tal de subirlo estoy feliz. No se que inconvenientes habrá tenido la página, pero estoy contenta de que esto se halla arreglado._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido._


End file.
